


Wolf's blue eye

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Gen, Let's say the milk tribe isn't in their best days, Snow, Teen Years, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: What were the circumstances of Milk and Dark Choco's very first meeting ?
Relationships: milk cookie & dark choco cookie (cookie run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Wolf's blue eye

That day was a little less snowy than usual. Perhaps that's why he wanted to go there quicker. Not having to be against a snow storm was quite a good thing to have. Milk knew that he had to get through the woods today and even if it was a little early it should've been just fine. 

The milk tribe had been running out of jellies lately, and a lot of people had gotten sick, especially the adults and elderly. It was getting hard to heal each other when there was no food around to gain forces. Children were tasked to grab jellies around for themselves but obviously it meant that the food ended up being only for the youngests of the tribe. After a few days of seeing the elders being concerned, they decided to give milk an important yet dangerous mission. They waited quite a while before telling him about it, simply because putting a teenager in danger was the last thing they wanted to do. But the licorice disease was getting worse and a lot of people were starting to fear for the tribe as a whole. 

Milk felt proud to be assigned to this mission. It was an honor to help the tribe like the adults did. Well, he always helped the tribe by cutting wood, helping to cook, wash clothes, create every day life objects ... But this was really a special thing this time. He was going to help the tribe ! To save everyone ! He would help to fight against the forces of evil that tried to corrupt their lands so often and everyone would know that they can count on him. 

He could feel his smile getting bigger and bigger as he felt his feet crushing the fresh snow on his path towards the spot he was seeking. It was a place that produced a lot of jellies and probably more than enough to keep everyone well fed for a few days. He tried to remember the path perfectly but ended up being just a bit lost when he arrived next to the frozen ramune lake. Was the spot on the left or the right ? He wasn't sure ... Well, a few more miles wouldn't be that bad. He had no time to loose but if he guessed wrong he would just have to go back and tr y the other side. So he picked left and started walking near the lake, admiring the place like he usually did. It always impressed him how pretty the tundra could be, especially when it came to wild life. There were a few meringue rabbits playing near the lake, a lemon squirrel gently nibbling on a nut in a nearby tree, and he could even distinguish a giant dark velvet reindeer between the trees. 

It took him quite a while but he finally found it back. Well, it didn't take him that much time knowing that it was his first ever time seeking food all by himself but ... After walking for nearly four hours without stopping himself for a pause, Milk was feeling exhausted. And now that his basket was completely filled with jellies, it was a lot harder to keep going. The teen ended up sitting on the ground, reminding himself that he had to get back on his legs quickly yet that he should appreciate a bit of rest. His breath kept making the little clouds he loved so much and he couldn't but snicker thinking about it. The silence of this place really was something calming. Maybe a few tweets coming from a bird nearby from time to time, but nothing else to break the silence. 

Except steps 

His steps ? It's normal. 

No. He's not walking anymore. He shouldn't keep hearing steps. 

Milk froze in place and felt a deep fear going through his entire body in seconds. Something was behind him. He didn't know what. And he just could bring himself to turn around to see what it was. But ... It's not like he had time to do so anyways. The man barely got up to get ready to grab his basket and run but something jumped on his back and forced him against the ground. He was about to ask who could this be, but then he heard it. A howl. These were wolves. 

The poor teenager tried desperately to struggle but the beast on his back was too powerful. It started clawing the Cookie's back and bit his arm before shaking its head with a clear attempt of ripping it off. Milk's mind was already unable to process what was going on, too terrified to move. 

He barely even noticed when the creature stopped attacking him.

He started to slowly getting back to his senses after a while when he saw a figure fighting the beasts. It was another cookie, someone that didn't look like anyone he knew. The wolves didn't stand a single chance against the man's sword and kept whining and barking as the man kept attacking them as they tried to flee. 

"Go burn back into the oven, you awful aberrations ! Trying to steal a life at its weakest point is a coward's trick ! I will not hesitate to end your lifes if I ever see you attacking an helpless cookie again !"

Milk tried to get back up but his vision was too blurry. His back hurt way too much. He knew that he probably lost a lot of blood, and the fact that he exhausted himself before didn't help his overall condition. The man in black armor approached him and gently lifted the frail body, and took the basket on one of his shoulders. 

"You may sleep, young one. I shall bring you back to safety. I, prince Dark Choco, will make sure that your life will be preserved."

Dark choco, huh.   
That was a nice name.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the milk tribe's design so much I hope I'll get other ideas to write about it in the future


End file.
